Relative Eternity
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Feelings are messy and Takumi learns that the hard way, especially since he isn't exactly gifted with speech. fluff!fluff!fluff!


hey guys. so it;s been a while. ya its been a while. oh well it's here . . . ta~~~daaah

Kamui grit her teeth painfully as she tried to staunch the blood leaking from her open palm. Hissing to herself she stuck her wounded hand in a chilled bucket of water, hoping that at least it would cease the blood flow.

The girl looked around nervously, she couldn't let Takumi find her like this. He'd scold her, snap at her or worse insult her ability. He didn't know this but she'd taken to practicing archery behind his back, sneaking away at night to better herself with the bow. It was foolish yes, she needed her sleep but yet she continued to do it anyhow. Jakob had found her once and she had to beg and plead for him to keep his lips sealed, if Kaze or Ryoma knew they'd certainly be upset with her. But even more than them she was afraid Takumi would find out.

Kamui removed her hand from the icy water, pleased the bleeding had slowed, fumbling with the bandages she had nabbed from the storerooms her thoughts were suddenly loudly interrupted.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Freezing, Kamui dropped the roll, white linen unfolding and rolling into the dirt. Wide-eyed the princess slowly raised her eyes to the speaker, coming eye to eye with the man she wanted least to see right then; Takumi.

He was standing behind her arms folded across his chest, eyes stern, hair down. He looked like he had just come from the hot spring, water clinging to his bangs and in a somewhat undressed state.

"O-oh hello Takumi, how are you?" She asked timidly, avoiding eye contact as she collected the dirtied bandages.

A furrow of the brow, "what are you doing? Is that blood?"

"Oh, this little thing? Just slipped is all, I'm perfectly fine." Kamui lied, sheepishly dabbing at her hand with the clean part of the linen.

Takumi bent over beside her, his long silver hair falling over his shoulder. "You slipped?" He asked incredulously, frowning. "Gimme you hand."

"N-no it's fine really, I'll just go find Sakura." Kamui insisted, pulling her hand to her chest.

Hazel eyes flashed, a mysterious look molding the boy's face, "fine. If you hurt yourself it doesn't really concern me anyways."

Standing Takumi stormed off, disappearing into the bunkhouse.

A wave of shame fell over the snow haired princess, she shouldn't have lied to him like that. Sighing to herself, Kamui stood and wandered back to her loft house, not wanting to bother Sakura with such a petty wound. She wondered if her and Takumi would ever see eye to eye.

OOO

She was peeling potatoes with Silas, the two working out in front of the mess hall in companionable silence. Silas was easy to get along with, he was also from Nohr and he gave her a sense of security she found it harder to find with the Hoshidan counterparts. Slicing away at the vegetables skin deftly a question bubbled to mind.

"Silas, do you ever think I made the wrong decision? Choose the wrong side?" She asked the cavalier quietly, gaze focused on work.

A pause, he was thinking. "No, you've always been just and true Kamui, never one to shy away from the truth. You did what you had to and I'm proud to be at your side. I admire you greatly for your courage." He finished with a smile, hand digging around in the washing tub.

A blush rose to Kamui's cheeks, "r-really? I'm honored by your words, I'm glad you're here with me Silas. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Silas chuckled nervously, hiding his reddening face by turning away from the rinse pot, "well I'm glad."

From afar a very angry silver haired prince was watching this interaction closely, lip curling over teeth. A flicker of rage then followed by loud footsteps he was gone, vanishing from the castle grounds.

OOO

The next time they saw each other Kamui was extremely pleased with herself, they hadn't spoken for nearly a week now and during that time Kamui did little but practice archery. She had asked Setsuna for casual lessons, the dreamy girl unable to provide as much assistance as Takumi would've, yet she prevailed. She was becoming so adept she was almost tempted to try her skills in active combat, but she wouldn't be able to do that without Takumi discovering this.

"Woow- good work." Setsuna praised lazily, clapping slowly.

"Thank you, Setsuna. You can leave if you'd like, I'm going to practice a tad bit longer."

Nodding, Setsuna collected her gear and headed off, humming under her breath as the sun fell behind the mountains.

Stringing another arrow Kamui gazed down at the target, envisioning an awaiting Faceless. Inhaling, Kamui released and the arrow darted forward, burying its head in the target's centre with a satisfying _swack_.

"Nice shot."

Kamui knew who it was before she turned around, her shoulders stiffening instantly. Although her and Takumi had been fighting together on the battlefield they had not spoken for a long while, a thick tension between them.

Casting a glance over her shoulder Kamui managed a small smile, bowing her head. "Thank you, I've been training."

"Without me?" A knot formed between his brows.

Blood bolted to her cheeks, "I was afraid of wasting too much of your time so I practiced alone."

Silence, both unsure what to say. Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, tugging at his collar.

"You weren't wasting my time." He mumbled, gaze glued to his boots.

Her heartbeat increased, why had he been avoiding her then? Had she upset him somehow? So many questions ran throughout her mind but she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt with his confession.

"I wasn't? Then why do you refuse to talk to me?"

"I-I don't! I mean- _urgh_ you're hard for me to talk to, that's it okay?" He stammered, growing progressively angrier as he was unable to verbalize himself.

Though his words were scrambled they made her so happy, her heart soaring. Yet she was confused at the last part, how was she difficult to talk to?

"I'm hard to talk to? How so?"

A heavy blush, "nevermind! I'm leaving!"

Again Takumi turned on his heel and barrelled off, grumbling under his breath.

Confused, Kamui took up the bow again and resumed her practice.

OOO

He spotted her at the stream, she was alone and bare of her usual heavy armor. In place of the tight fitting plate she wore a simple yukata, a pale lavender with white lilies, a discard of Hinoka's. She was so painfully lovely, brushing her fingertips gently across the petals of the river flowers. It stung him and offended him how much power she had over his emotions, his tongue drying as he watched her.

This was wrong, watching her, following her. A part of him was stressed that she was wearing the yukata for a . . . date or something absurd. These feelings, no matter how forbidden they were, became a tangible entity. In his hand was the letter Lady Mikoto gave him, it remained still sealed. What would she say if she caught him? Would she yell and scream, demanding an answer for his despicable behaviour. He didn't know. All Takumi was certain of was that whenever he saw her he faltered, his heart squeezed and his world stuttered.

Before him Kamui bent at the waist to retrieve a particularly gorgeous lily, smiling to herself wistfully.

A pang along his collarbone, Takmui reeled away, blood pumping in his ears. This couldn't go on, she had to know about his feelings. She _had_ to. He had to know what was inside this letter his mother gave him, perhaps it would provide some solace to this madness.

OOO

They were in Kamui's bedroom, seated under a cosy kotatsu. They sat in silence, Kamui slipping small berries into her mouth, licking her stained fingers.

Takumi stared at her, unable to do anything but that. If she had intended to invite him over so she could torture him, she was succeeding.

Realizing his intense gaze Kamui looked up and smiled softly, plucking up a strawberry wedge and holding it out to him.

Startled, Takumi's eyes widened. He should refuse, this was becoming too risky for him, a dangerous zone of incredible temptation.

"Well?" She asked, quirking a brow.

Impulsively Takumi opened his mouth, lips brushing over her fingers as he took the morsel from her. Their world slowed, wet tongue leaving her fingers moist and both of their hearts raced in tandem.

Kamui could hardly see straight her blood burned, hand frozen in the air. "T-Takumi?"

In a moment his lips were on her cheek, only for the briefest of moments before he retracted, heart hammering.

"I love you."

The floor fell away, Kamui's mind reeled and she couldn't think, body numb. "You w-what?"

"It's hard to explain b-but we're not related! And I love you Kamui, hate me if you must but you have to know. So there!" The young prince declared, fists curling and eyes blazing.

This was not how he wanted it, this was not how he planned this. He wanted to scream, run from the Deeprealms and do something incredibly foolish, Takumi wanted to be anywhere but with her at this moment.

"We're not related?" Kamui echoed.

"No, you're not Sumeragi's daughter, here this letter says it all." Takumi shoved the letter into Kamui's hands.

A few moments of silence ensued as she read, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly a she finished.

"So it's true." She said quietly. "We're not related."

The heat of shame touched Takumi, that was a cruel thing to do, force that upon her for his own selfish reasons. She didn't deserve that, all she ever wanted was family and he had taken that from her.

"Y-yes I'm sorry you had to learn of this like this."

Kamui wiped away the tears misting her eyes, "no it's fine, I'm glad I finally know."

Another clench of guilt, his hands found her cheek in an act of unfamiliar tenderness. "Forgive me, this was never meant to happen. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Surprisingly her hand met his on her cheek, nuzzling into his palm. "Please Takumi, hold me right now, before the tears come."

Takumi's heart lurched in his throat, he complied without complaint, he owed her that. Pulling her into his arms he awkwardly brushed at her bangs, her head resting against his chest. He hoped she couldn't hear how fast his heart was racing. For a long while he held her, saying nothing, just stroking her shoulder in a way he'd never done for anyone before. Eventually she dozed off in the comfort of his arms, the warmth of the kotatsu providing a toasty atmosphere. Once he was certain she was asleep he detangled himself from her, his confession still burning on his tongue. What an idiot he was.

OOO

It was Kamui who approached him, she sat beside him near the stream that ran along the outer wall of the palace where he was tossing stones into the azure water.

"Hello." She greeted, pulling her knees up under her chin as she sat alongside him.

He didn't meet her eyes, "hi."

Picking at the weeds near her hip Kamui leaned over and rested her head on Takumi's shoulder, he stiffened at this action but didn't protest. She remained like this for a few moments before a devilish thought struck her, shifting her head upward she licked his adam's apple once.

Takumi jolted, scrambling as he slipped over. In this unfortunate event they both collided together, Kamui falling haphazardly atop of Takumi's chest.

"O-oops." She whispered, face inches from his.

Time seemed to succumb to their shared stupor as they both remained frozen, staring at one another, neither moving, neither speaking.

"Takumi-" Kamui began, but his mouth cut her off, silencing her with an _oomph._

He took her mouth quickly but solidly, hands remaining in a neutral position as if not to offend. In a breath he removed his lips from hers, panting slightly as he gazed up at her, hazel eyes wide.

From between his legs Kamui smiled tenderly, delicate fingers inching up Takmui's chest and then darting over to embed themselves in his long hair.

"This is nice, _unexpected=_ but . . . nice. I'm happy." She whispered, a look of such adoration and softness melting her features.

A rapid blush overwhelmed Takumi's cheeks, could this truly be happening? With shaky fingers he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, taking this moment to calm his panicking heart.

A furrow of brows, concerned by Takumi's lack of response Kamui pressed a chaste kiss to his nose, drawing his attention.

"What about you-Takumi? What does this mean to you?"

Her words were a mere whisper yet he felt them vibrate through his entire body and mind, how could he express this feeling in words?

"K-kamui, I might have been unfair to you in the beginning-"

" _Might_ have been?" The girl asked incredulously, reaching up and taking ahold of the ends of Takumi's ponytail, focusing on the hairs instead of looking at him.

Takumi wrinkled his nose and let out a quick sigh, "alright I suppose I'll grant you that. I've been very unfair, cruel even towards you."

A mumble from the girl who sat atop him, lithe fingers tapping at his jaw. "You don't have to say anything Takumi, let us just remain like this."

" _No."_ Takumi said sharply, pulling himself upwards so he could look Kamui in the eye. "This is important and you need to know."

Startled by Takumi's sudden intensity Kamui silenced and she paused in her ministrations, removing her hands from his body.

Exhaling through his teeth, Takumi began. "Before _this_ goes any further there is something I have to make clear- I _love_ you Kamui, more than I know how to handle. It's tearing me apart at the seams but at the same time, I fear to think where I'd be without you. So please . . . don't leave my side ever. Swear that to me."

Takumi's expression was adamant, his autumn colored irises burning with such a fragile intensity Kamui was rendered breathless. This man before her, so strong in his convictions he was physically shaking was practically begging her to stay by his side forever-how could she refuse?

Wrapping her chilled hands over his warm ones, Kamui pressed a single kiss to his nose, "I swear. With everything I am and all I hope to be, I'll stay with you. As long as you'll have me that is."

Wide eyes met hers, mouth falling open before the sweetest smile broke Takmui's shock, expression melting. "I suppose we'll just have to be together forever then."

A childish giggle as Kamui wrapped her legs around with his, "I suppose that's how it'll have to be then."

So hope you guys liked it. Lemme know. kiss kiss

3 Suicidal


End file.
